Sal de Mí
by xHimemikoYukix
Summary: Después de una discusión absurda, Zeon y Kurumi terminarán en una situación incómoda donde deberán aprender a olvidar sus egos y orgullos, solamente podrán liberarse cuando ambos entiendan la mente del otro…experimentando su vida privada.
1. Primera Parte

**-SAL DE MI-**

 **Primera Parte**

 _Hace mucho tiempo, existió un espíritu que vagaba por el Makai. Nadie sabe quién era o cómo apareció, pero era temido por todos. Se dice que tenía más de 10 millones de años y vagaba por todo el Mundo Mamodo en busca de almas llenas de oscuridad, causándoles bromas para su propia diversión en su vida eterna._

-Ridículo. – Interrumpió Zeon rodando los ojos.

-U-Unu… - Murmuró Gash abrazado de Kanchome. – Pe-Pero… ¿Y si es cierto? –

-¿Enserio te lo crees? – Preguntó Zeon incrédulo.

-Mo~, déjame terminar… - Murmuró Kurumi cruzando los brazos.

-Es una historia totalmente estúpida y sin sentido. – Respondió con simpleza el peligris.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó Kurumi ofendida.

-Lo que oíste. – Respondió tranquilo.

-¡Mo~, eres un idiota! – Replicó molesta.

-Ya empezaron… - Murmuró Tio mirando a ambos de reojo.

-Unu… - Asintió Gash.

-Enserio Kurumi, en lugar de leer historias tontas y sin sentido, mejor aprende a ser útil en las manualidades que te salen del asco. – Agregó Zeon.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es el colmo contigo, estúpido hielo! – Reclamó la pelinegra.

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! – Replicó Zeon.

-¡Estúpido hielo parlante! – Repitió Kurumi.

-¡Escúchame atentamente mocosa! – Reprochó el peligris amenazante. – No me provoques, que vives gracias a mí. –

-Porque sólo sirves para eso. – Respondió Kurumi a la defensiva. – No puedes hacer otra cosa bien. –

-Soy más útil que tú. – Respondió Zeon.

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos…? – Preguntó Kanchome sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo.

-Unu…pero deberíamos detenerlos… - Murmuró Gash temeroso, una vez que esos dos empezaban, no había quien parara la masacre que armaban.

-¿A sí? – Preguntó Kurumi mirándolo. - ¿Entonces por qué no eres el rey, señor todo poderoso? –

-¡Ahora sí…! – Exclamó levantándose. - _¡Zakeruga! –_

-¡¿Nu?! ¡CORRAN! – Gritó Gash corriendo junto a Kanchome y Tio fuera de la habitación.

-¿Uh? – Murmuró Lia Bell confundida de ver a los tres salir a toda prisa de la sala de visitas. - ¿Qué sucede? –

-¡Empezó el apocalipsis otra vez! – Gritó Kanchome corriendo.

-¿Apocalipsis? – Preguntó confundida.

-Zeon y Kurumi comenzaron a pelear. – Explicó Gash escondido detrás de ella. – Y Zeon ya lanzó el primer Zakeruga. –

-Esos dos son más peligrosos juntos que cualquier otro mamodo. – Dijo Tio rodando los ojos.

-¿Otra vez? – Murmuró soltando un suspiro. – Esos dos jamás aprenden… -

-La única forma de que el principito amargado entienda algo sería poniéndose en el lugar de Kurumi. – Dijo Tio cruzada de brazos. – Nunca entendería lo que tiene que soportar a menos que se volviera ella. –

-Unu…y Kurumi-chan entendería mejor a Zeon si comprendiera un poco lo que siente. – Explicó Gash. – Aunque no lo diga, sé que tampoco tiene la mejor vida… -

-Vivir la vida del otro, ¿eh? – Murmuró Lia pensativa. – Creo que ya sé cómo ayudar a esos dos… - Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Unu? – Murmuró Gash viéndola. – Nu…no me gusta tu expresión… -

 **[…]**

-Uh… - Murmuró Zeon cuando la luz del Sol llegó a su rostro. – Maldición… ¿Quién abrió las cortinas…? – Murmuró somnoliento mientras abría lentamente los ojos, tardó un poco en enfocar la mirada rascando sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama y bostezó, su cerebro tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de algo. - ¿Eh? Espera un momento… ¿Esta es la habitación de Kurumi? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Se preguntó confudido buscando señas de la pelinegra. - ¿Y dónde está ella? – Se preguntó llevándose una mano a la nunca, dándose cuenta de algo que lo dejó en blanco. - ¿Mi cabello…creció? – Se preguntó tomando un mechón, su rostro se puso pálido al ver fijamente el mechón en su mano, bajó su mirada y se quedó petrificado ante lo que estaba viendo, inconscientemente comenzó a respirar agitado mientras se tocaba el cuerpo por todas partes, alarmándose cada vez más. - ¡¿Y-Y-Yo…?! –

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Fue un gritó lleno de temor que despertó a Gash, atrayendo también a las mucamas y los guardias que escucharon el desgarrador exclamo.

 _Su pesadilla… **estaba por comenzar.**_

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Nuevo mini-fic! Iba a ser un one-shot originalmente, pero creo que como mini-fic queda mejor XDDDD los haré sufrir con actualizaciones lejanas mientras se preguntan cómo acabará esto (? agradezco a mi amiga TheLuki986 que me ayudó con esta loca idea XDDD ¡todo es tu culpa Mika! :v en fin...espero que les haya gustado la primer parte, esperen por la segunda :v**

 **PD: Me mudé y no tengo internet todavía, esto lo actualicé con la señal pobre de mi escuela XDDD veré si subo la segunda parte pronto c:**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas en los reviews y se responderán en la sig. actua x3**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


	2. Segunda Parte

**-SAL DE MI-**

 **Segunda Parte**

-Uh… - Murmuró Zeon cuando la luz del Sol llegó a su rostro. – Maldición… ¿Quién abrió las cortinas…? – Murmuró somnoliento mientras abría lentamente los ojos, tardó un poco en enfocar la mirada rascando sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama y bostezó, su cerebro tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de algo. - ¿Eh? Espera un momento… ¿Esta es la habitación de Kurumi? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – Se preguntó confundido buscando señas de la pelinegra. - ¿Y dónde está ella? – Se preguntó llevándose una mano a la nunca, dándose cuenta de algo que lo dejó en blanco. - ¿Mi cabello…creció? – Se preguntó tomando un mechón, su rostro se puso pálido al ver fijamente el mechón en su mano, bajó su mirada y se quedó petrificado ante lo que estaba viendo, inconscientemente comenzó a respirar agitado mientras se tocaba el cuerpo por todas partes, alarmándose cada vez más. - ¡¿Y-Y-Yo…?! –

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Fue un gritó lleno de temor que despertó a Gash, atrayendo también a las mucamas y los guardias que escucharon el desgarrador exclamo.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Zeon se abrió de golpe, revelando al mamodo peligris en pijama, haciendo que Zeon se quedara petrificado.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! – Gritó el peligris que recién había entrado, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

-¡¿Qué?! Espera… ¡¿Kurumi?! – Gritó Zeon levantándose para verse en un espejo, viendo que efectivamente él estaba en el cuerpo de Kurumi. - ¡¿Qué significa esto?! – Exclamó atónito.

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí, Zeon?! – Exclamó Kurumi alarmada. - ¡Estoy en tu cuerpo! ¡¿Por qué demonios estoy en tu cuerpo?! –

-¡¿Y yo qué sé?! ¡De seguro algo hiciste! – Respondió Zeon.

-¡¿Me culpas?! – Reprochó molesta, luego se quedó callada confundiéndolo. – Oh no… -

-¿Qué? – Preguntó confundido por su cambio repentino.

-¡Fue el espíritu! – Dijo mirándolo.

-¿De qué…? Ah no, otra vez con eso. – Dijo rodando los ojos. – Entiende que esa cosa NO existe. –

-¿Entonces cómo explicas esto? – Preguntó apuntándose a ambos.

-Debe haber una explicación más lógica que esa tontería. – Respondió con simpleza.

-¿Ah sí? Haber, explícame. – Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Zeon la miró unos momentos y bufó. – Como sea, debemos buscar una forma de arreglarlo. –

-Idiota. – Murmuró Kurumi mirándolo. – Vayamos con A-Su. –

 **[…]**

-Entonces… ¿El Príncipe está en el cuerpo de la señorita Kurumi…? – Repitió A-Su sorprendido.

-Sí. – Asintió Kurumi en el cuerpo de Zeon.

-Uh… ¡JAJAJAJA! – Estalló en risa A-Su, provocando la ira de Zeon.

-¡NO TE RIAS! – Gritó exasperado el príncipe apuntando hacia él. - _¡Zakeru! –_ Exclamó, pero no pasó nada.

-Estás en mí cuerpo, idiota. – Murmuró Kurumi viéndolo de reojo.

-¡Tú cállate! – Exclamó mirándola y después soltó un bufido. – Tsk, maldita sea… ¿Por qué terminé metido en esto? –

-Lo siento, lo siento… - Murmuró A-Su recuperando la compostura. – Dicen que despertaron así ¿cierto? Fue, sin duda, un intercambio de almas, lo que no puedo entender es qué lo causó. –

-¿Ves? ¡Te digo que es el espíritu! – Exclamó Kurumi mirando a Zeon.

-Y yo ya te dije que no es eso, maldita sea. – Replicó Zeon.

-¿El…espíritu? – Preguntó A-Su confundido.

Kurumi asintió. – Leí sobre un espíritu que les juega bromas a las personas de almas oscuras para divertirse, ¡le digo que fue el espíritu quien nos hizo esto! –

-¡Ya te dije que ese maldito espíritu no existe! – Replicó Zeon irritado.

-Ya veo…un espíritu que bromea con las almas oscuras… - Murmuró A-Su pensativo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le cree esa estupidez?! – Preguntó Zeon incrédulo.

-Bueno, en el alto conocimiento mágico que poseo, nunca había escuchado hablar de algún hechizo que intercambiara almas… - Explicó A-Su mirándolos. – Y viendo que ustedes son los afectados, es muy probable que este "espíritu" sea real y fuera quien les hizo esto. –

-¡¿Qué me está queriendo decir?! – Exclamó Zeon indignado.

-Que todos sabemos lo podrida que está tu alma. – Respondió Kurumi burlándole.

-También te dijo a ti. – Respondió Zeon mirándola de reojo.

-Mi alma es limpia y pura. – Replicó Kurumi.

-En realidad…ustedes dos son demasiado compatibles. – Dijo A-Su mirándolos. – Ambos son tan idénticos. –

-¡¿Qué clase de insulto es ese?! – Preguntó Kurumi indignada. - ¡Suficiente tengo con estar en su cuerpo, ¿y ahora me dice que soy idéntica a él?! –

-Esto es increíble…yo confiaba en su conocimiento, pero después de esto no volveré a confiar en usted… - Murmuró Zeon decepcionado de A-Su.

-Ejem. – Tosió A-Su mirándolos. – Bueno, si esto es una "broma de un espíritu" por sus almas podridas, entonces lo único que deben hacer es seguir con la vida del otro y tratar de ser mejores personas, quizás y eso les ayude a liberarse de la maldición que tienen. –

-¿Vivir la vida del otro…? – Murmuró Kurumi confundida.

-En pocas palabras, que tú seas yo y yo sea tú. – Explicó Zeon cruzado de brazos.

-Genial, arruinarás mi vida. – Murmuró Kurumi rodando los ojos.

-Como si ser una plebeya fuera difícil. – Replicó Zeon rodando los ojos. – Tú no soportarás ni un minuto viviendo mi vida. –

-¿Enserio? ¿Quieres apostar? – Preguntó Kurumi viéndolo con rivalidad.

-Bien, apostemos. – Respondió Zeon mirándola. – Si gano harás TODO lo que yo ordene por un mes. –

-Pero si yo gano, TÚ serás mi sirviente todo un mes. – Agregó Kurumi.

-Trato. – Dijo Zeon con una sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica que yacía en su cuerpo. – Quiero ver que te tragues tus palabras. –

-Eso no pasará principito. – Respondió ella sonriéndole. – En cambio, yo espero que tu ego soporte ser "una plebeya". –

-Por dios… - Murmuró A-Su resignado. – Que no se maten, por favor… -

-¿Promesa real? – Preguntó Kurumi extendiendo su mano.

-Promesa real. – Respondió Zeon tomando su mano, un brillo salió de ambas manos y el símbolo del Makai apareció en ambos cuerpos como marca de la promesa.

-Bien, que comience. – Dijo Kurumi sonriendo.

-Estoy ansioso por darte tu primer orden. – Respondió Zeon sonriendo también.

 _Las manecillas del reloj comenzaron a girar, y la nueva vida que ambos debían de llevar sería solo el comienzo de una experiencia que jamás olvidarían._

* * *

 **¡YAHALLO! xHimemikoYukix aquí~**

 **Hoy ha sido el día oficial de actualizaciones de Hime (? jajaja ok'no, pero es la primera vez que actualizo más de un fic en un día XDDDD quedarme sin internet un fin de semana me afectó (? Bueno, mañana regreso a la escuela y termino este cuatri hasta agosto, así que probablemente vuelva a desaparecer por un tiempo, pero espero actualizar mis fics lo más pronto que pueda x3**

 **Bueno, volviendo al fic (? aquí está la parte 2 de ese mini-fic XDD espeor que les haya gustado :v ¿cómo harán para separarse? ¿Quién ganará la apuesta? ¿Podrán aparentar ser el otro? Dejen sus reviews que me impulsan a seguir :3**

 **Saludos a Mika y a Karli por su apoyo para que escriba este fic QvQ**

 **Dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, criticas, opiniones y demás son recibidas en los reviews y serán respondidas lo antes posible c:**

 **¡NOS LEEMOS!**


End file.
